Discord
Discord (born 20 March 1979), of unknown species, was a physically deformed former student at Nintendo High who was made fun for the way he looked. After gaining strange powers one day, he ran away from his home and joined the Crystal Order. History (Pre High School Days) Ever since he was born, Discord was constantly mocked for the way he looked. Despite his parents doing their best to protect him, people would always find a way to point out Discord's deformed appearance, leading to a very troubled childhood for Discord. However, the only one other than his parents who would never make fun of the way he looked was a pony named Celestia. The two would were very close, and they would do many things together all the way up to high school. Discord would face even worse bullying at Nintendo High School then he ever had before. One day, he stumbled upon the safe holding the Relic. Simply touching it, Discord gained new abilities that made him the most popular kid in school. However, after getting into a fight with other students, Discord accidentally hurt Celestia, making Discord feel so guilty that he ran away from his school, as well his home. Living in the streets, Discord went back to being an outcast, shunned by others. One day though, Al Mualim found Discord, and offered him to join the Crystal Order, taking advantage of Discord's hatred of those who mocked him all those years. Discord accepted, and became one of the group's top recruits. About a year prior to the events of High School Days, Discord assisted Al Mualim, Haytham Kenway, and Charles Lee in "liberating" Mewtwo from a facility in Antarctica, and witnessed the Pokemon's initiation into the Crystal Order. From that point, Discord and Mewtwo would then form a close friendship with one another. Later on, Discord found an old TurboTime arcade machine (which he used to play a lot befre joining the Crystal Order) dumped outside Flynn's Arcade. Taking it to the Crystal Order headquarters, Discord intended to play it with Mewtwo, but the machine was instead confiscated by Rassilon, using it for his own plans. High School Days After being captured by the JIA while training Crytsal Order militants in Siberia, Discord was interrogated about the Crystal Order, while being tortured. He was later rescued by fellow Crystal Order operative Kazari, who infiltrated a JIA prison holding Discord in an unknown location. After escaping the prison, Discord transported Kazari and himself to downtown Tokyo, where the two witnessed the Abductor invasion. Noticing that one of the Abductor ships was about to abduct Sarah Jane Smith, Discord decided to help and saved John Smith's mother from being abducted. This action would soon cause a rift between him and the Crystal Order, as Rassilon, the 3rd in command, disapproved of his heroic act. Nevertheless, Discord was then ordered to go to Africa to form an alliance between the Changeling race and the Crystal Order. While looking for the Changelings, Discord met a hermit who talked in riddles, and asked whether Discord was comfortable with what he was doing, before disappearing. After the brief meeting with the hermit, Discord continued to look for the Changelings, and eventually found their tribe. The Changelings, along with their queen, attacked Discord, but they were no match for him. Once they were defeated, Discord spoke with their queen, Queen Chrysalis, about how he was sent to form an alliance between the Changelings and the Crystal Order. In return, Queen Chrysalis would rule all of Africa once a new world order was established. Intrigued by the idea of having an entire continent under her command, Queen Chrysalis accepted Discord's offer to join the Crystal Order. Powers and Abilities Ever since coming in contact with the safe containing the Relic, Discord gained the ability to bend the world around him as he pleased. For example, he could make tall people short, as well as give life to inanimate objects. He also has the ability to teleport from one spot to another. Appearance Discord is composed of the body parts of different animals, hence referred by others as a deformity. His head is horse-like, he has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a pegasus pony's left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a snake. Discord bears a resemblance to Chinese dragons who are often depicted having a serpentine body, feline claws and antlers. Personality Discord has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to business. He will fervently defend the Crystal Order, even if it means getting tortured. However, whenever he remembers Celestia, Discord shows a softer side of himself, one that is compassionate and loving, just as he was before joining the Crystal Order. Trivia *Despite Roxam's hatred towards shipping fanfiction, he still decided to incorporate a relationship between Celesta and Discord, who are one of many pairs in MLP shipping fanfiction. **Ironically, this pairing appeared to be sort of canon at the Season 4 finale of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Discord's first appearance in Africa is a reference to the first scene in the 2008 Marvel movie, Iron Man. *When trying to explain to Mewtwo what fun was, Discord started to sing The F.U.N. Song from Spongebob Squarepants. *Discord's human form is that of John de Lancie, the voice actor who plays Discord in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *When making up a song as he listened to the locket Mewtwo found on the moon, Discord actually sang the first four lines of the English ''Sailor Moon ''theme song. Category:Characters